Imposter
by jumbled thoughts keep me up
Summary: Fubuki knows it's him. And yet, he's a stranger to him, an imposter in his body. GouFubu one-shot. InaGo-era. T just to be safe.


_**Imposter**_

**Author's Note: Hiya~ So here's a little GouFubu one-shot I thought of very early in the morning (Like, one or two :P) I was originally gonna write GouFubu fluff, but they all turned out like crap, so I wrote this Fubuki-centric not-exactly-angst you see before you. Gah. **

**Warning: Sort of hinted yaoi (as in boys' love). Don't like, don't read. Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so if you see any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out, and I'll get them fixed as soon as possible. ConCrit is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inazuma Eleven/Go, all this delicious yaoi-ness wouldn't be _hinted._ So no, sadly, I don't own Inazuma Eleven/Go. I'll leave that honor to Level-5.**

**Summary: Fubuki knows it's him. And yet, he's a stranger to him, an imposter in his body. GouFubu one-shot. InaGo-era.**

You sit in the stands, looking up. Inside the glass box, you see him.

_Gouenji_.

No. He's different now—another person. He's not the boy you once knew, the man you once loved.

_Gouenji Shuuya_.

And yet you can't help but think, _it's still him_. The way he holds himself—it's the same quiet confidence. He still looks serious. He still has the brown eyes that melted your heart; the ones that penetrated all your walls; the ones that you thought would be there for you forever. He still has the strong arms that held you through storms; that comforted you whenever you needed it.

He sits in the glass box, watching with amusement at the match. You know he saw you when you came in with the rest of Raimon Jr. High. He must have. He must have recognized you as well. But it took you a while to recognize him. The platinum-blond hue of his hair was still there, but it was no longer the spiked up hairstyle you used to tease him about _(Onion-__baka__, __Atsuya__ used to call him)_. It was longer, with wavy bangs framing his tanned face.

_Blue streaks_. Your favorite color is blue. His is orange. You wonder why he has blue streaks. You hope it's because of you, but you don't know this man in the box. He's a shadow of someone you once loved.

_Pink and green studs in his ears._ You remember how panicked he looked when he dragged you along with him to get one of his ears pierced. He had wanted to pierce it for a while, but he was always pushing it to a later date. After suffering endless teasing from you, Captain and the others _(can you believe it? The great Gouenji Shuuya's scared of getting his ears pierced)_, he had finally set a date. You saw him pale as he saw the gun, but you squeezed his hand and gave him a gentle, reassuring smile. _It's going to be fine, Shuuya-kun_, you remember whispering to him. _You'll just feel a slight pinch, and then you won't feel anything at all._ You remember laughing at his alarmed expression and his terrified _you mean they'll go numb?! _And you remember telling him that no, they weren't going to go numb, and that he should really stop worrying before he had a mental breakdown. His first stud was a silver lightning bolt, and it wasn't long before he asked you to accompany him to get another piercing.

You recognize the chain he's wearing, the one with the white, green and red beads. You remember going to the carnival with him when it came to Inazuma Town. You remember going to the fortune teller's, laughing at her ridiculous fortunes afterwards with him. You remember when the fortune teller _(Madame Mystery from the Foreign Lands, she called herself)_ slung the bead necklaces over their heads, claiming that it would bring them good fortune.

_Cheap junk,_ you think. _Cheap junk that he kept, from when we were happiest. _

And it hadn't brought you fortune in the end. You lost him, so quickly and abruptly that it made you wonder if you ever had him in the first place. But you did, you know you did, because the days you spent with him and the happiness you felt with him couldn't have been a lie. You can't _(won't, won't, won't, it can't be true) _believe it.

_ Gouenji._

XxXxXxXxInazumaElevenxXxXxXx X

Yukimura's heated glare at you doesn't go unnoticed. You look at him, and in his teal orbs, you see a pained determination to defeat Raimon, to prove to you that he doesn't need you.

_Fifth Sector did this to him_, you remember. He's a Seed now—the elites among Fifth Sector recruits. Yukimura reminds you of him. Both talented soccer players, but corrupted by Fifth Sector.

You don't believe that this is _his_ doing. You hold on to the faith fostered by the years you spent by his side. He was forced into this; he has an ulterior motive; someone he loves is in danger. Again and again, you try to convince yourself that he isn't behind this. Time after time, you succeed. But anyone can tell that you're deluding yourself. There he sits, high and mighty in the Holy Emperor's seat, looking down at the now corrupted soccer that he created with his own hands.

_Only with balance, can there be true beauty. True perfection._ The words from a speech he once made ring in your ears. _Perfection_, you think. You had once been obsessed with perfection—you knew how much it hurt, how utterly hopeless you felt without it. It was him who gave you a way out of the perfect hell-on-Earth you were living in. But here he was, making the same mistakes.

You feel someone looking at you—the prickles on your neck alert you to the presence of a gaze directed at you. You look up, and you see _him. _He stares down at you, carefully scrutinizing you. His eyes are narrowed, his eyebrows are furrowed, but for a second you see _him_ again, not this cruel imposter in his place. The same chocolate brown eyes that brightened when you saw him, the slight twitch upwards in his mouth when he sees you looking back.

_Shuuya-kun__!_ You feel like screaming. But his eyes dull, and his mouth falls back into its slight frown. He's gone again. Instead, he runs his eyes over you, looking slightly bored. His eyes flicker away from you, and you can't help but feel disappointed. You were hoping for some kind of positive reaction: a smile, raised eyebrows, visible lightening in his eyes. But asides from his initial pleasure, you can't see anything that resembles him. His physical features are all there, but it's like a stranger has taken over the body he loved, chasing out the person inside you cared for with your whole heart, your whole soul, your whole _being_, craved for him so much that it literally ached to think about him.

This tyrant in his place, the one with the emotionless mask always set into the sharp planes of _his_ face, the one who talked in _his_ voice, the one who moved in _his_ body—he was not him. That much was clear from the way that he talked to the way that he dressed to the way his hairstyle was different, so different from what his once looked like. He was no Gouenji Shuuya. And he could never be.

He bore a new name now. A new identity. No longer the warm-hearted soccer player who loved with a passion—now he was the Holy Emperor, head of Fifth Sector and the controller of soccer.

Not him. Never him.

_Ishido Shuuji_.

**So that was my first one-shot! Hope you enjoyed it~ I apologize for any OOC-ness. Anyway, review because it makes me happy to see that you guys care (: Flames will be given to Gouenji to fuel Bakunetsu Screw. Till next time then! x**

**-VioletStarDreamer**


End file.
